


We're a happy family together and that's all that matters [Holidays]

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: The family honestly just wants to decorate for the holidays, but the whole family is a mess, so decorating just turns into battles/fits of laughter at each other, there may or may not also be a food fight eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: This family is just a mess but it's a good mess.





	1. You've been spooked [Halloween]

**Author's Note:**

> This family is just a mess but it's a good mess.

Alec sighed. He didn't hate this holiday completely, but it sure wasn't one of his favorites. Dressing up also wasn't a thing of his, since most of the costumes that he had worn in the past had been itchy and it irritated him so he begun skipping dressing up overall. All he knew was it was more liked by his parents and brother than him, so he was still willing to participate despite being easily frightened. 

He could hear the sound of things being moved around and the testing of any outside decorations as he focused mainly on making sure the candy was prepared for any possible trick-or-treaters, though they usually didn't get too many that came around; That point aside, he also made sure there was enough on the side, since they all had a habit of eating some of the candy anyways but he tried to keep two separate piles, regardless of the candy being eaten by them by the end of the night anyways. 

Hours passed, and Alec made sure that everything in the house was done while the others focused on the outside and such. When nightfall came around, he decided to go sit outside with the others for a short time though he would soon decide to regret the decision. Opening the front door, Alec yelled and fell backwards onto the floor. Breathing heavily, he stared as he processed what happened. 

"Alec, Honey?! Are you okay?!" Mom asked as she came running over to the door. "I'm so sorry, I forgot to remind you we were putting another decoration on the door!" Helping him back up, Mom felt horrible about the whole thing ; Alec, on the other hand, felt completely creeped out by the skeleton hanging on the door that seemed to now being staring at him and felt as if it was burning a hole into his soul- or, would be if it could. 

Sighing, Alec shook his head. One day he would get used to this holiday with all of the decorations and jump-scares that his family had a habit of putting everywhere ; Today was not going to be the day.


	2. A little help would be nice? [Christmas]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't let Alec try to decorate by himself.   
> It doesn't go well. He does try though.

The outside of the house had been decorated ; Lights lining the outside frame of the house, blow-ups ready to go and placed through the yard. Alec was filled with happiness as usual, though it always seemed.. happier than usual? No one was really sure.

It was Christmas Eve, and Alec always made sure everything went right. Mom and Dad would pull the mattresses to the front room and place them in front of the couches, and Alec (Along with Riku if he chose to help at the time) would make the hot chocolate for them all to sit around together and drink while watching any movies they all found interesting/enjoying to watch. Occasionally, there'd be a blanket fort built, or any possible thing that would end with laughter and everyone (assumed to be everyone) feeling like they were all young children again.

He had gotten out of the whole receiving presents part of it, but he never failed to find anything for the others; If he couldn't find anything, then he'd just have to make something. It felt cheesy to him, but really the only present he ever wanted at this point was for his family to be together and for all of them to be safe. That was enough of a present to him. He was sure it was the same to the others, but nonetheless. Before the evening closed, Alec made sure the tree was finished while everyone stepped outside to make sure everything came on and blew up okay ; It seemed to happen in a blink of an eye. It started off well, Alec wrapping the last of the string of lights around the top of the tree.

He wasn't quite sure how he managed to do it, but before he knew it, he was unable to move; Standing there afraid to make the whole tree fall, he patiently waited for the others to return into the house. Mom walked in first, followed by Dad and Riku ; They all stared for a moment as they were just as well questioning how Alec managed to do that. "Um.. A little help?..Please?"

After getting him unwrapped from the lights, they all came to a mutual agreement ; _To never leave Alec unattended/unsupervised while decorating._

Regardless, that didn't stop him from greeting all of them with their presents the next morning ; Riku's present being only a little different as far as wrapping paper because his was usually a mix of _"Merry Christmas"_ and _"Happy Birthday"_ with a small little cheesy sharpie drawing from Alec.


End file.
